<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Surprise Ever by odaatlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151586">The Best Surprise Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover'>odaatlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom growth, Christmas, Cole Haught, FTM, Fluff, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly gives Cole an early Christmas surprise.</p><p>(Trans Cole -- FTM)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Surprise Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="stackable mb-xs">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 hXGihF sc-1di2uql-0 cNXkvf">
  <p>“Can I have some, Mama?” Alice asked with big, round eyes as she looked up at Wynonna sipping on her milkshake. Of course, Alice didn’t know it was a milkshake. She just always wanted some of whatever her mom had.</p>
  <p>Wynonna looked down at Alice, then to an amused looking Cole pushing the stroller she was sitting in, then back to her daughter. “It’s spicy. You wouldn’t like it,” she said with a shrug before taking another long sip.</p>
  <p>Cole shook his head. “You’re awful,” he whispered.</p>
  <p>Wynonna leaned in and in a hushed tone replied, “Hey, do you really want to deal with a 2-year-old all hyped up on sugar?”</p>
  <p>“No I do not,” Cole replied as he snatched the styrofoam cup out of Wynonna’s hand and took a large gulp before the brunette could even protest. “I still think you should have gotten strawberry instead of cookies and cream.”</p>
  <p>“And I still think this is <em>my</em>milkshake, so who gives a—“ She stopped herself and flitted her eyes over to Alice paying close attention to her before continuing in a much nicer tone, “<em>Shmit</em>what you think.” She snatched the cup back and Cole chuckled while shaking his head.</p>
  <p>As they continued to walk through the mall, they came across a group of teenage girls standing in the middle of the pathway between an Old Navy and a kiosk selling phone cases, blocking them from getting through. Wynonna waited patiently for a few seconds — well, as patient as Wynonna could be — before looking at them incredulously. “Um, hello? Trying to get by here.”</p>
  <p>The girls turned around and looked at her, clearly unimpressed and not at all intimidated. “Just go around, <em>lady</em>.”</p>
  <p>Wynonna’s eyes practically popped out of her head, and Cole was pretty sure he could see steam coming out of her ears as well. “<em>Lady?!</em> Are you saying I’m old?!”</p>
  <p>The girl shrugged as she ran her eyes up and down Wynonna’s body. “If the Merrells fit.”</p>
  <p>Wynonna gasped. “I’m barely even thirty! And these are clearly trendy boots!” She held a foot up and sternly pointed to her black leather boot.</p>
  <p>The girls looked at each other and laughed before walking away while sipping their frappes.</p>
  <p>“Thirty isn’t old! I’m still young and thriving! I haven’t even gone through menopause yet!” She paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p>
  <p>“They’re gone. Let it go.” Cole patted her shoulder, and Wynonna sighed in frustration as she continued aggressively walking.</p>
  <p>“I can’t believe those mean girl wannabes called me old. The nerve.” She turned the corner towards the restrooms and leaned down to take Alice out of the stroller.</p>
  <p>“Again?” Cole asked when he realized they were standing outside the women’s restroom. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised curiously. “Didn’t you just pee like 10 minutes ago?”</p>
  <p>“Yes, and I need to go again. And I’ll probably have to go again 10 minutes after that because that’s how weak my bladder is now.” She picked up Alice and held her with one arm against her hip. “And that’s not an old lady thing, that’s a post-pregnancy thing. Just to clarify.”</p>
  <p>“Should I go find those teen girls and tell them that?” He asked teasingly.</p>
  <p>Wynonna rolled her eyes and gave him the middle finger before rounding the corner of the bathroom.</p>
  <p>As cole waited on the bench by the stroller, he pulled out his phone and dialed Waverly’s number. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he waited for it to ring.</p>
  <p><em>“Hey baby,”</em> the familiar voice answered.</p>
  <p>“Hey,” Cole replied sweetly.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“What’s up?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Nothing.” He shrugged as he looked down at the floor, still smiling. “I just missed you.” He could hear the smile in Waverly’s voice as she replied.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“I miss you too. How’s Christmas shopping with Wynonna going?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Not too bad. She got called old by a group of teenage girls which was pretty amusing.”</p>
  <p>Waverly stifled her laughter at the picture she imagined. <em>“She didn’t punch anyone, did she?”</em></p>
  <p>“Surprisingly, no.” Cole chuckled to himself, and the couple fell into a comfortable silence.</p>
  <p><em>“So, have you picked out my Christmas gift yet?”</em> Waverly asked only half jokingly.</p>
  <p>“Maybe,” Cole replied teasingly. “I guess you’ll have to wait until Christmas next week to see if I ended up getting you anything at all.”</p>
  <p>Waverly dramatically gasped. <em>“Okay, well I guess you’ll have to do the same then.”</em></p>
  <p>“I guess I will.” Cole grinned, even though Waverly couldn’t see it.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Actually, I have a little surprise for you tonight. Some might call it a gift.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Oh?” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the tops of his knees. “I’m intrigued.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Good. I love you. Bye baby!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>He dropped his smile and sat up. “Wait, that’s it? I don’t get any hints or anything as to what it is?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>“It’s not a puppy.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head before sarcastically replying, “Well that really narrows it down.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Hey, be grateful I at least gave you that hint.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>With an amused shake of his head, Cole laughed. “I can’t wait to see what it is.”</p>
  <p><em>“Me too.”</em> The smile in her voice was obvious.</p>
  <p>They stayed on the line in silence for a few seconds, Cole smiling while Waverly bit her bottom lip as she thought of the plans she had for them tonight, when Cole noticed Wynonna approaching him out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll text you when we’re leaving. I love you.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>“I love you too. Bye.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Bye, baby.” He hung up the phone and quickly wiped the giddy grin from his face when Wynonna looked at him with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. He stood up and pushed the stroller around for Alice to climb into. “You ladies ready to go?”</p>
  <p>“Was that Waverly?” Wynonna asked as she helped Alice get into the stroller.</p>
  <p>“No.” He shrugged, but she clearly wasn’t buying it.</p>
  <p>“Yeah right. I can see your boner from here.”</p>
  <p>“Nope, that’s just my packer,” He quipped.</p>
  <p>Wynonna shook her head as she pushed the stroller and Cole quickly followed. “So what did she say to put that goofy smile on her face?”</p>
  <p>Cole pursed his lips and forced the corners of his mouth downward to counteract the grin that lingered. “She said she had a surprise for me.”</p>
  <p>Wynonna looked at him curiously. “A surprise?”</p>
  <p>“That’s what she said.”</p>
  <p>“What kind of surprise?” The brunette was clearly intrigued, as she usually was.</p>
  <p>“I’m not sure. All I know is it’s not a puppy,” he said pointedly.</p>
  <p>A smile formed on Wynonna’s lips as she looked down at Alice, who was starting to fall asleep. “That reminds me of when I told Doc that I was pregnant. I told him I had a surprise for him. He thought it was something sex related.” She looked up in thought. “Well, I guess technically it kinda was.” She furrowed her brow and quickly looked over at her brother-in-law. “You didn’t get my baby sister pregnant, did you?”</p>
  <p>The way Wynonna nudged Cole with her elbow made it obvious that it was a joke, which was what made the whole thing even worse. It was as if she was saying that it was obvious he couldn’t get her pregnant because he didn’t have the right parts. Suddenly, he was all too aware of the lack of equipment between his legs and his packer just felt like a piece of silicone stuffed in his pants rather than a part of him like it did most of the time.</p>
  <p>It didn’t take long for Wynonna to notice the look of hurt on his face, and she quickly realized her mistake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean— I don’t know why I said that. Old habit.” She clenched her jaw and muttered under her breath, <em>“Fuck.”</em></p>
  <p>“It’s okay.” His smile was as small as his voice, indicating that it clearly wasn’t okay. But Wynonna knew that the best thing for Cole in these types of situations was to just move on and not dwell on it.</p>
  <p>“So, for Waverly’s Christmas gift...should I get clothes or a big ass candle?”</p>
  <p>They looked at each other for a moment before saying in unison, “Big ass candle.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>———</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Waverly finished lighting a couple of candles around the bedroom when she heard her phone chime. With an excited smile plastered on her face, she rushed over to the dresser it was sitting on and read the new message.</p>
  <p><strong>Cole:</strong> We’re leaving now. I’ll be home in about half an hour &lt;3</p>
  <p>Her thumbs tapped against the screen as she typed out her reply.</p>
  <p><strong>Waverly:</strong>Okay, see you soon! Be safe &lt;3</p>
  <p>After setting her phone back down, she walked over the bed and picked up the bag containing part of her surprise for Cole — a sexy Christmas lingerie set. With her bottom lip between her teeth, she held up the two-piece garment in front of her and looked over the white cotton trim that lined the sheer red fabric. It took her a few minutes to get the outfit on, but once she did she immediately looked at herself in the mirror. A wide grin slowly spread across her face at the sight in front of her.</p>
  <p>“Oh yeah. He’s <em>definitely</em> going to enjoy this.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>———</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Cole walked through the front door he set his shopping bags down on the couch. He noticed a few tea light candles lining the stairs and instantly knew they were meant as a trail to lead him to his surprise. With a huge smile he ran up the stairs taking two at a time and rounded the corner towards the bedroom.</p>
  <p>“Babe?” He said when he walked into the room, which smelled amazing from all of the candles that were lit and placed strategically around the room for the best dimmed lighting effect. But nobody answered. He noticed something on the bed and walked over to find their strap on with the briefs harness and a note.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>        To my sexy husband,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>        Please put this on ASAP.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                             Love,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>                               Waverly</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With a small laugh he set the note down on the bedside table before doing as he was instructed. He put on a pair of gray sweatpants and and t shirt before laying on the bed relaxingly with his hands clasped behind his head.</p>
  <p>It was only a few moments later when he heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. He smiled as he sat up, but when Waverly appeared in the doorway wearing the sexiest — and most revealing — Christmas lingerie he had ever seen, his smile was practically slapped from his face.</p>
  <p>“Whoa,” was all he could manage to say, and even then it was shaky.</p>
  <p>“You like?” Waverly smirked as she strutted towards him, her red heels clacking against the wooden floor.</p>
  <p>With his lips slightly parted, Cole roamed his eyes over the sheer red bra lined with cotton. He then trailed his gaze down over her bare stomach to the matching panties that had a built-in sheer mini skirt, which was no more than six inches long and barely covering anything — definitely not her ass, as he quickly discovered when she spun around.</p>
  <p>“Oh, I like. I like <em>a lot</em>.”</p>
  <p>Waverly was completely amused by the sparkle in his eyes. She stepped out of her heels and slowly crawled on top of Cole with a devilish grin on her face. “Good,” she replied in the sexy low tone, and she slowly leaned down to kiss him...but stopped just before their lips made contact. Instead, she moved to the side and kissed his cheek before sitting on top of his thighs with her knees on either side of his legs. “Take off your shirt,” she demanded.</p>
  <p>Without wasting any time, he quickly sat up and removed his shirt before tossing it to the side.</p>
  <p>Waverly looked over his broad shoulders and flat chest before moving her eyes down to his strong abdomen. He had been hitting the gym pretty hard lately, and she definitely noticed. She looked down at the bulge in his sweatpants and smiled.</p>
  <p>"<em>You</em> like?" He said in a cocky tone as he jerked his hips upwards, playing on her previous words.</p>
  <p>"I <em>love</em>." Waverly nodded. "Want to feel how much?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Cole quickly replied with an eager head nod, and Waverly took his hand and guided it down the front of her panties. As soon as his fingers dipped into her arousal, he swallowed thickly. “God,” he breathed in awe. “You’re already so wet baby.”</p>
  <p>Waverly bit down on her bottom lip and nodded as she slowly rolled her hips in response to Cole sliding his fingers through her slick folds. When he began to unhurriedly circle her bud, she closed her eyes and let out a small gasp. They stayed like that for only a few more seconds, until Cole pulled his fingers out. Waverly slowly opened her eyes and watched as he sucked on his fingers. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like forever as their desire to not only be touched, but to touch each other grew. Without breaking eye contact, Waverly pushed him down and grabbed his wrists to hold them above his head as she straddled his hips. With her face only a couple inches above his, she began to slowly grind against his bulge, eliciting a small moan from both of them.</p>
  <p>Waverly let her body rest against his and the warmth of their bare skin against one another’s added an element of closeness, even though they were just getting started.</p>
  <p>Wanting to feel even closer to his wife, Cole gently grabbed the back of Waverly’s neck with one hand and pulled her into a heated kiss. As their lips glided, Waverly grinded her hips harder, wanting to feel more — but it didn’t help. What she really wanted was to feel Cole inside her. She pulled out of the kiss with a small whine and looked down at him with begging eyes as she reached inside the drawer of the bedside table for a condom and some lube.</p>
  <p>“Want me to do it?” Cole asked, but Waverly shook her head in protest.</p>
  <p>“I want to. You just relax as I make sure you’re nice and hard for me.”</p>
  <p>He had to work really hard not to let his giddiness show. With attentive eyes, he watched as Waverly pulled down his sweatpants to his mid-thighs, exposing the realistic-looking dildo. She slowly rolled the condom over it and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto her hand before proceeding to stroke it.</p>
  <p>Cole watched as Waverly’s hand moved up and down the shaft. The visual mixed with the sounds of the lube coating the cock sent a strong wave of arousal shooting to the pit of his stomach. “God, I wish I could feel that.” He chuckled, still unblinking. “Your hands are amazing.”</p>
  <p>Waverly quirked an eyebrow, as if she had been challenged. And Waverly Earp never backed down from a challenge. “Wish granted.” She moved the fabric of the briefs-style harness to the side, exposing Cole’s anatomy and positioned herself so that she could suck his small cock as she continued stroking the dildo with her hand. She tried her best to make the two movements match so it could feel at least somewhat realistic to her husband.</p>
  <p>Cole’s eyes slightly widened as soon as Waverly’s lips were on him...her soft, wet, warm lips. <em>“Oh, fuck,”</em> he moaned.</p>
  <p>Although Waverly’s hand was roughly jerking the dildo now, her lips were gentle on Cole. She loved the his bottom growth — they both did. When he first started on hormones she was amazed by how quickly it grew. It looked like a small penis now, and that’s what they both saw it as. Her favorite thing about it though was how easily she could tell how hard he was. And right now, he was definitely hard.</p>
  <p>As much as Cole was enjoying what Waverly was doing, he really wanted to be inside her. Even though he couldn’t actually feel the toy inside her, he enjoyed knowing that he was contributing to her pleasure, especially with how much she enjoyed being filled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, and she looked at him in slight confusion as she sat up.</p>
  <p>“I want to be inside you.”</p>
  <p>With a smile, Waverly leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “Like this or do you want to be on top?”</p>
  <p>“Whichever you prefer.”</p>
  <p>Her affectionate smile turned into a sly smirk as she repositioned herself so that her back was to him, giving him a perfect view of her ass in that outfit. She slid the panties to the side and hovered over the cock before lining it up with her entrance and slowly lowering herself, taking it one inch at a time. She went halfway down before lifting back up, letting herself adjust to the girth before finally filling herself completely.</p>
  <p>Cole was practically drooling as he watched Waverly riding his cock. She really did look good in that lingerie — and anything, really — but the fact that it showcased her toned backside so well was a huge turn on for him. Without removing his eyes from her body, he reached out to hold onto her hips and thrusted, watching the cock disappear inside her before reappearing over and over again.</p>
  <p>“Ohhh that feels so good,” Waverly said breathily. She was now moving at a moderate pace, tensing in places that showcased her muscles, especially her back muscles that Cole loved so much. It was almost too much for him to handle how sexy she was. He was growing more and more aroused by the second, and he wanted more.</p>
  <p>“Can I be on top?” His tone was pleading.</p>
  <p>Waverly fervently nodded and climbed off of him as they repositioned themselves so that she was underneath him. As they did so, they hastily removed their clothing. Cole pushed down his sweatpants as Waverly took off the bottom part of the lingerie. She sat up and Cole helped her remove the bra, releasing her breasts. He pushed her back down and immediately brought his hands and lips to them.</p>
  <p>A heavy sigh fell from Waverly’s lips in response to the sensation on her nipples, and she threaded a hand through Cole’s wavy locks as she used the other to grip the corner of the pillow her head was resting on. She loved his hair longer like that. It gave off some Avan Jogia vibes, only a different color, of course. She always had a thing for men with longer hair, and Cole looked sexy as hell with it.</p>
  <p>“Please,” she whined. Her walls ached to be filled again.</p>
  <p>After giving one last kiss on each of Waverly’s breasts to show his appreciation, Cole sat up and put a little more lube on the cock before finding Waverly’s entrance and pushing inside her. He watched her face twitch and relax in reaction to him gently pumping his cock, gliding along her walls that gripped around him, which he could tell from the sudden slight resistance. He gave a few slow thrusts before moving his hips a little quicker and dropped down on top of Waverly so that their skin glided against one another’s as a thin layer of sweat formed between them.</p>
  <p>“Faster,” Waverly panted.</p>
  <p>He rocked his hips a little faster, causing the bed to shake and squeak while the frame tapped against the wall, which only encouraged him more.</p>
  <p>“Don’t stop...” she whimpered while clawing at his back.</p>
  <p>Cole knew that meant that Waverly was close, and he encouraged her by placing his lips on her neck, knowing that it was one of her erogenous zones. He dragged his teeth across her skin up towards her ear and bit down lightly right underneath it before giving the spot a soothing kiss.</p>
  <p>The sounds coming from Waverly grew louder, and she squeezed her arms around his strong shoulders, holding onto him as tightly as possible as she reached her climax. She dropped her face into the crook of his neck and let out a loud moan of pleasure while her body trembled from all of the tension that was being release, and Cole gave a few more gentle thrusts to help her ride it out before stopping completely. They held onto each other, just breathing together until Waverly’s body went limp, at which point Cole looked down at her with a loving smile while leaning in slowly to press his lips against hers. She smiled lazily against his lips and hummed as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him even further into the kiss.</p>
  <p>The laid like that for a couple minutes, lips moving in sync as tongues explored, until the passion became accompanied by desire. Cole quickly remembered that he was still inside Waverly when he started subconsciously rocking his hips.</p>
  <p>“Can I feel you?” He asked between kisses.</p>
  <p>Waverly knew exactly what he meant, and she nodded her head eagerly. She waited as he removed the harness, catching a glimpse of his fully erect member and pursed her lips in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to feel him.</p>
  <p>When Cole got back on top of Waverly, he pulled the skin over his pubic bone upwards and glided his hard cock between her slick folds.</p>
  <p><em>“Ohhhh my god,”</em> he moaned softly in pleasure. He slid one arm underneath Waverly’s upper back, holding her close to him as his other hand gently rested on top of her head while he rocked his hips. He wasn’t big enough to penetrate her, but being able to rub himself against Waverly, coating his cock in her slick arousal was good enough for him.</p>
  <p>Waverly, on the other hand, was incredibly turned on by the feeling of Cole’s cock rubbing against her. He started out near her entrance where her arousal pooled out, but when he moved upwards and started to rub against her clit, she immediately dug her fingertips into his shoulderblades as her head began to spin. Small moans and gasps tumbled from her lips, and Cole knew he was hitting the right spot, which turned him on even more. He could feel his member getting even harder as tension grew between his legs, making him more and more desperate for his release.</p>
  <p>“You feel so good baby,” Waverly whispered when Cole began to pick up his pace. “I love being able to feel how hard you are.”</p>
  <p>“Fuck,” he hissed as the pressure built up in the pit of his stomach, pushing him quickly towards his climax. He held onto Waverly tightly and dropped his face down beside hers while moans of pleasure escaped the back of this throat as he came.</p>
  <p>Waverly tenderly dragged her nails along his back and grinned when she felt his cock twitching against her. “That’s it baby, come inside me,” she said in a loving voice before sensually kissing his earlobe.</p>
  <p>Cole groaned and pressed himself further against Waverly as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, giving deep thrusts of his hips while pretending that he was balls deep inside of her.</p>
  <p>When he finally finished — which was indicated by a long groan of satisfaction and his body relaxing completely — he heard a small giggle and lifted his head up while looking at Waverly with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. “What?”</p>
  <p>“That was a long one,” she said in amusement.</p>
  <p>Cole shrugged proudly. “I guess I had a lot of come I needed to give.” He bounced his eyebrows playfully. “I get extra horny a couple days after my shot.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, I know.” Waverly gave a smug smile. “Which is how I know that you’re not done yet.”</p>
  <p>He couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re right. This little guy could go for several more rounds.” He rocked his hips lightly a couple times, earning an amused chuckle from Waverly. “But isn’t it your turn?”</p>
  <p>Waverly shook her head. “Only if you mean it’s my turn to be on top, in which case...” She sat up and they traded places as Cole laid on his back while Waverly climbed on top of him.</p>
  <p>“That’s not quite what I meant, but I must say that I’m enjoying this view.” The corners of his mouth pulled up playfully while he shamelessly roamed his eyes over his wife’s bare body, watching her as she sat back on her knees in front of him, unintentionally giving him a perfect view.</p>
  <p>Waverly chuckled and shook her head as she slapped his thigh. “You’re such a guy.” She knew the statement would make him feel good about himself, and she could tell that it did from the way his eyes lit up. She slowly crawled forward on her hands and hovered her face above his.</p>
  <p>“This is <em>your</em> surprise, so just relax and let me take care of you.” She brought her lips down to his for a moment before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She then proceeded to pepper kissed down his neck, over his collarbone, and towards his chest. She kissed over both of his scars, which had faded an incredible amount over the past year, before kissing her way down his abdomen.</p>
  <p>“You’re so hot,” Waverly said between kisses. “How did I get so lucky.”</p>
  <p>Cole quickly shook his head. “I’m the lucky one.”</p>
  <p>Waverly continued to kiss down his body as she shook her head in disagreement, but decided to leave it at that — agreeing to disagree. She placed a few kisses over the red curls underneath his naval with a smile on her face and laid down between his legs while looking up at him in excitement. “I can’t wait to suck your cock.” She watched his penis twitch in excitement as she blew warm air over him, and grinned in amusement.</p>
  <p>“Please,” Cole pleaded as he pushed his hips upwards towards her face.</p>
  <p>“Please what?”</p>
  <p>He bit his lip and shook his head in faux annoyance. “Please <em>suck my dick</em>.”</p>
  <p>Waverly patted his leg and grinned. “Good boy.” She lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his semi-hard cock and slowly dragged them up towards the tip a few times.</p>
  <p><em>“Ohhh yeah,”</em> Cole breathed as he added a second pillow underneath his head, propping him up a little higher so that he could watch Waverly’s lips working their magic. “That’s so good baby.”</p>
  <p>Waverly hummed and sucked a little harder, creating noises that turned Cole on even more. She could feel him growing even harder in her mouth, and knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept up that pace. To keep him from finishing too soon, she released his cock from her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip, moaning as she did.</p>
  <p>The head of his cock was the most sensitive part, and sometimes it could be a little overwhelming when it was overstimulated. Waverly was aware of this and always knew how to care for him as she paid special attention to his reactions, and he loved that about her. Everything she did was always so perfect.</p>
  <p>After several minutes of Waverly doing all sorts of things with her mouth, she looked up at him with questioning eyes as she danced her fingers near his entrance. He looked down at her and nodded his approval, and his eyes fluttered shut when she slowly slid a slender finger inside of him. The combination of penetration and Waverly’s warm, wet lips around his cock drove him wild, and he quickly found himself rocking his hips in response.</p>
  <p>“Jesus, Waves.” He muttered out as he ran his hands through his hair while looking down at the brunette looking back up at him with seductive eyes.</p>
  <p>“I can’t wait for you to come in my mouth baby,” she said followed by the sexiest moan Cole had ever heard come out of her mouth, which vibrated against his cock.</p>
  <p>“Keep that up and you won’t have to wait long. <em>Fuck</em>.” He thrusted his hips in sync with Waverly’s head bobbing up and down as he felt her add a second finger. “Unghhh,” he moaned and closed his eyes for a brief moment before lifting his head up. “I’m close.”</p>
  <p>Waverly sucked harder while swiping her tongue over the head of his cock inside of her mouth and carefully pumped her fingers faster, being sure to drag her fingertips along the right spot that she knew drove him wild.</p>
  <p>“Oh god. I’m so close. Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come...I’m gonna come so fucking hard.”</p>
  <p>He grabbed her head to brace himself for his release and tensed up his muscles as he pushed his eyebrows together.</p>
  <p>“I’m coming...I’m coming...”</p>
  <p>His voice grew louder and whinier as felt all of the tension building up as much as possible before finally exploding.</p>
  <p>“Ohhhhhh I’m cominggg!”</p>
  <p>He looked down and watched the part of his shaft that was visible vigorously pulsating inside Waverly’s mouth and imagined that he was ejaculating, shooting ropes into the back of her throat.</p>
  <p>“Fuck,” he said one more time as he panted before dropping back down onto the pillow and threading his hands through his hair as he caught his breath.</p>
  <p>Waverly withdrew her fingers and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of his cock before using her soaked fingers to gently stroke it, enjoying the random twitches it gave in unison with his short moans he let out as she did so. When he had relaxed on the bed, signaling that he was completely finished, she kissed her way up his body until she reached his lips and laid on top of him as she grabbed his strong jaw with her hands and passionately kissed him.</p>
  <p>“This is the best surprise ever.” He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Waverly as she laid down beside him and wrapped her arm around his torso while resting her head on his chest.</p>
  <p>“Good. You deserve it for being such a good husband.”</p>
  <p>“I love you. Thank you.” His voice was sincere. He stroked his fingers through her hair and felt her relax her body against his.</p>
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
  <p>The room fell silent for a few moments as they both stared up at the ceiling, wide awake.</p>
  <p>“Do you want to order Chinese food and watch a cheesy Christmas movie?” Waverly asked.</p>
  <p>“Yep,” Cole quickly replied, and they both quickly got up from the bed, giggling as Cole held Waverly back in an attempt to prevent her from winning the obvious race towards the stairs.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>